Multi-processor systems employ two or more computer processors that can communicate with each other, such as over a bus or a general interconnect network. In such systems, each processor may have its own memory cache (or cache store) that is separate from the main system memory that the individual processors can access. Cache memory connected to each processor of the computer system can often enable faster access to data than if accessed from the main system memory. Caches are useful because they tend to reduce latency associated with accessing data on cache hits, and they work to reduce the number of requests to system memory. In particular, a write-back cache enables a processor to write changes to data in the cache without simultaneously updating the contents of memory. Modified data can be written back to memory at a later time.
Coherency protocols have been developed to ensure that whenever a processor reads a memory location the processor receives the correct or true data. Additionally, coherency protocols help ensure that the system state remains deterministic by providing rules to enable only one processor to modify any part of the data at any one time. If proper coherency protocols are not implemented, however, inconsistent copies of data can be generated.
There are two main types of cache coherency protocols, namely, a directory-based coherency protocol and a broadcast-based coherency protocol. A directory-based coherency protocol associates tags with each memory line. The tags can contain state information that indicates the ownership or usage of the memory line. The state information provides a means to track how a memory line is shared. Examples of the usage information can be whether the memory line is cached exclusively in a particular processor's cache, whether the memory line is shared by a number of processors, or whether the memory line is currently cached by any processor.
A broadcast-based coherency protocol employs no tags. Instead, in a broadcast-based coherency protocol, each of the caches can snoop broadcast requests to the system. The other caches respond by indicating whether a copy of requested the data is stored in the respective caches. Thus, correct ownership and usage of the data are determined by the collective responses to the broadcast requests.
An ambiguity can exist for a particular data block, such as when more than one processor seeks to access the same data concurrently. A mechanism for detecting whether such an ambiguity exists is known as a conflict. To maintain forward progress in a multi-processor system, the protocol implemented employs a conflict resolution scheme. Additionally, various starvation avoidance measures can be implemented to help ensure forward progress for transactions.